


Прикладная аквариумистика

by Kollega



Category: The X-Files
Genre: FBI Report, Gen, Humor, Mulder's Fish - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: О том, как можно во время работы проникнуться любовью к малым сим. И еще немного о личной жизни агента Малдера.





	

**Author's Note:**

> формат полицейского рапорта, канцелярит, перескок времен из-за соблюдения формата. Спорный авторский юмор.  
> Написано для команды Anything Retro на ФБ-16

Отчет о ведении наружного наблюдения  
СОВЕРШЕННО СЕКРЕТНО

Черновик (копия)  
Агент: Джейсон Холлоран  
Дата начала наблюдения: 02.12.1999  
Дата окончания наблюдения: __.__.____  
Основной объект наблюдения (далее: Объект А): Фокс Малдер  
Смена: ночная  
Отчет дневной смены: см. рапорт №АНG132008/В

Начинаю наблюдения за местом жительства объекта (адрес указан в личном деле, см. стр. 12). Для оптимизации наблюдений заменил одно из домашних животных объекта (золотая рыбка «перископ») роботизированной самообучающейся камерой, замаскированной под аквариумную рыбку аналогичного внешнего вида. При изготовлении камеры использованы наиболее новейшие технологии (связь с точкой наблюдения с помощью «bluetooth»).  
Занял дислокацию в соседней квартире. Видеозаписи наблюдений будут прилагаться к рапорту №АНG132008/В, составленному по факту расследования.

Дата: 02.12.1999  
23:34  
Объект А вернулся на место наблюдения. Покормил рыбок. Кажется, объект был удивлен отсутствию у имитации рыбки аппетита. Камера двигалась по аквариуму недостаточно быстро. Необходимо принять меры по усовершенствованию двигательного механизма роботизированной камеры, в частности, механизма, открывающего рот. Но как быть с фекалиями?   
23:45  
Объект А взял телефонную трубку и ушел в ванную. Запрашиваю отслеживание звонка.   
Звонок отслежен. Место регистрации исходящего номера: Сонгхла, Тайланд. Номер зарегистрирован на юридическое лицо «ХХХ Baby Sweet Talk». Запись разговора прилагается (см. коробка №B12UI/1). ~~Марти? Этот фрик называет себя Марти и предпочитает~~ Необходимо поставить метку «Цензура» на запись. ~~Это отвратительно!~~

Дата: 02.13.1999  
00:39  
После совершения звонка объект А покинул ванную, держа в руке неопределенный предмет. Идентифицирую. Фокусировка может дать понять, что...  
Фокусировка не требуется. Объект оторвал от предмета две полоски пластыря и наклеил крест-накрест на оконное стекло (образец пластыря прилагается, см. коробка №B12UI/2).  
После объект взял со стола ручку и лист бумаги. Навожу фокус, чтобы суметь прочитать записку. Однако поза объекта не дает возможности...   
Объект приклеил записку пластырем прямо к стеклу аквариума. Плотность бумаги позволяет идентифицировать надпись. Провожу внешнее сканирование.  
В записке сказано «Не забывай кормить рыбок». ~~Он смывается!~~  
Объект взял куртку, надел бейсболку и покинул квартиру. Судя по содержанию записки, надолго. Запрашиваю разрешение на дальнейшее преследование.  
Мой запрос отклонен. Рекомендовано продолжать наблюдения за местом жительства объекта А. ~~Чертовы бюрократы!~~

22:47   
Неизвестное лицо женского пола (судя по стуку каблуков) открыло дверь квартиры своим ключом. Провожу идентификацию. Из-за записки на стекле обзор затруднен. Возможно, потребуется подкрепление.  
Лицо идентифицировано как напарница объекта Дана Скалли (далее: объект В). Подкрепление не требуется. Провожу дальнейшее наблюдение.  
Объект В удалилась на кухню. Слышу необъяснимый громкий шум. Провожу идентификацию звука. Возможно, потребуется подкрепление.  
Звук идентифицирован как шум кофемолки. Подкрепление не требуется.  
22:59  
Объект В вернулась в комнату с чашкой кофе и села за стол. Некоторое время не отрываясь смотрела в окно. Поправка: объект разглядывала крест из лейкопластыря. Необходимо запросить расшифровку данного послания.  
23:28  
Объект сняла записку с аквариума, обеспечив полный обзор. ~~Спасибо, агент Скалли!~~ Покормила рыбок. Взяв со стола ручку, объект В написала что-то на обратной стороне записки, сложила и унесла в соседнюю комнату. Вернувшись, объект В допила кофе и покинула место наблюдения.   
23:45   
Произвожу полевой выход на место наблюдения. Записка обнаружена в спальне под подушкой. Фотокопия прилагается (см. коробка №B12UI/1). ~~Что она в нем нашла? Урод уродом.~~ Протер стекло аквариума, снял с поверхности воды остатки корма. Возвращаюсь на наблюдательный пост.

Дата: 02.14.1999  
02:21  
Неизвестное лицо мужского пола открыло дверь своим... кажется, отмычкой. Провожу идентификацию.  
Лицо идентифицировано как Алекс Крайчек, бывший напарник объекта, ныне находящийся в международном и федеральном розыске. Запрашиваю подкрепление! Необходимо взять мерзавца.  
В подкреплении и группе захвата отказано. Получен приказ продолжать наблюдение и не предпринимать никаких действий. ~~Чертовы бюрократы!~~  
Алекс Крайчек (далее: объект С) произвел скрытый обыск рабочего стола объекта А, изучив содержимое найденных писем. Отклеил лейкопластырь с оконного стекла и спрятал измятые полоски в карман. Необходимо запросить расшифровку данного послания.  
После объект С отправился на кухню. Слышу характерный громкий шум. Идентификация не требуется. Это кофемолка.  
02:35  
Объект С вернулся в комнату, подошел к аквариуму и покормил рыбок. ~~Зачем сыпать так много корма? Рыбки же загнутся к чертям!~~   
02:40  
Выпив кофе, объект С поставил чашку на стол, вынул из кармана неопознанный предмет и ушел в спальню. Идентификация предмета не удалась из-за загрязненной кормом воды. Запросил дальнейшие указания.  
 ~~Они там что, все спят, что ли?!~~  
02:55  
Объект С покинул место наблюдения. Произвожу полевой выход.   
В спальне под подушкой обнаружен кусок картона розового цвета, вырезанный в форме сердца, т. н. «валентинка», адресованная объекту А. ~~Господи, я забыл про этот дурацкий праздник! Надо бы хоть конфет жене купить.~~ При детальном рассмотрении кусок оказался сдвоенным, внутри обнаружена записка. Текст и фотокопия прилагаются (см. коробка №B12UI/1). Записка объекта В не обнаружена (см. 02.13.1999, 23:45). ~~Что они в нем нашли? Урод уродом.~~  
Протер стекло аквариума, снял с поверхности воды остатки корма. Необходимо решить проблему замутнения. Запрашиваю инструкцию по чистке аквариумов. Возвращаюсь на наблюдательный пост.

22:42  
Неизвестное лицо мужского пола открыло дверь. ~~Ё моё, я забыл ее запереть!~~ Вероятно, объект С оставил ее незапертой. Провожу идентификацию.  
Идентификация не удалась. Вода слишком мутная. В конце смены проведу ее очистку согласно полученной инструкции. Кроме того, объект курит. Дым еще более затрудняет обзор.  
Неизвестное лицо (далее: объект D) отправился на кухню. Характерный громкий шум идентифицирован как кофемолка. ~~Они все ведут себя как дома. Интересно, этот тип тоже будет писать Малдеру любовное письмо?~~  
22:51  
Объект D вернулся в комнату с чашкой кофе. Проверил оконное стекло. Видимо, обнаружил остатки клея. Протер стекло предметом, идентифицированным как платок. После произвел скрытый обыск рабочего стола объекта А, изучив содержание писем. Потушил сигарету в одной из чашек из-под кофе.  
23:06  
Объект D продолжает курить и пить кофе.  
23:38  
Объект D продолжает курить. Кофе он только что допил.

Дата: 02.15.1999  
00:50  
Объект D продолжает курить. ~~Когда же эта сволочь накурится?~~  
01:13  
Объект D покормил рыбок и постучал пальцем по стеклу. Кажется, это азбука Морзе. Запрашиваю расшифровку.  
Нет, это не азбука Морзе. Он просто стучал по стеклу.  
01:19  
Объект D потушил очередную сигарету и ушел в спальню. ~~Ставлю сотню, что у него валентинка! Вот это популярность!~~ Вернувшись из спальни, объект D покинул место наблюдения.  
01:22  
Произвожу полевой выход на место наблюдения. Согласно полученной инструкции поменял воду и прочистил сенсоры камеры. ~~Такими темпами все рыбки сдохнут! Их нельзя так перекармливать, я читал!~~ Наклеил на стекло записку «Не забывай кормить рыбок (только в 22:00)». Надеюсь, почерк вышел похожим. Записка приклеена таким образом, чтобы не мешать обзору.  
Произвел осмотр спальни. Открытка «валентинка», оставленная под подушкой объектом С (см. 02.14.1999 02:55), исчезла. Под кроватью найден окурок от сигареты «Морли». Никаких других свидетельств пребывания объекта D в спальне не обнаружено. ~~Ну хоть этот в Малдера не влюблен. Проиграл сотню сам себе. Бывает.~~  
Возвращаюсь на наблюдательный пост.

21:00  
 ~~Неизвестное лицо~~ Заместитель директора ФБР Уолтер Скиннер (далее: объект S) открыл дверь своим ключом. ~~Этот фрик Малдер действительно популярен!~~  
21:15  
На момент осуществления этой записи объект S проветрил помещение, выбросил все окурки, вымыл посуду (судя по идентифицированным звукам с кухни) и вытер стол. После объект S прочитал записку, приклеенную на аквариуме. Оставил ее висеть на том же месте.  
22:00  
Объект S покормил рыбок.  
22:03  
Объект S покинул место наблюдения.  
22:38  
Объект В открыла дверь своим ключом и сразу удалилась на кухню. ~~Звук включенной кофемолки Малдера я теперь не перепутаю ни с чем.~~  
Вернувшись с кухни, объект В поставила чашку на стол и покормила рыбок.  
 ~~Записку я для кого оставил?! Опять теперь чистить аквариум...~~  
После объект В вынула из ящика стола пластырь и наклеила на стекло две полоски крест-накрест. Мне до сих пор не ответили из штаба насчет значения этого послания.  
22:45  
Объект В покинула место наблюдения.  
 ~~Они все издеваются!~~

…

Дата: 02.17.1999  
22:00  
Объект S открыл дверь своим ключом и покормил рыбок.  
22:59  
Объект С отпер дверь отмычкой, покормил рыбок.  
23:53  
Объект В открыла дверь своим ключом и покормила рыбок.

...

Дата: 03.23.1999  
00:32  
Поменял воду в аквариуме. В восемнадцатый раз. Я отказываюсь работать в таких условиях! Подаю рапорт о переводе меня на другой объект. Рекомендую перенести камеру в другое место. Аквариум слишком привлекает внимание.  
 ~~И рыбок жалко.~~  
 ~~Не забыть вычеркнуть ремарки!~~

***

— Ты кормила рыбок, как я просил? — придирчиво спросил Малдер.

Скалли пожала плечами. Она кормила этих чертовых рыбок почти каждый день или по крайней мере, через день, несмотря на дела или проблемы со здоровьем. Сосед Малдера, кажется, не одобрял ее визитов. Поначалу она пару раз замечала, как он выглядывает из-за прикрытой на цепочку двери, сверля ее спину недовольным взглядом. Правда, через месяц сосед перестал показываться. Видимо, привык. Но зато вода в аквариуме вдруг начала мутнеть. Потом Скиннер признался, что не знает, как ее менять, и пришлось вызывать специалиста.

Но чего стоят рыбки по сравнению с тем, что Малдер жив-здоров и наконец вернулся?

— Да, кормила, Малдер, — ответила Скалли, улыбаясь. — Конечно, кормила.

Малдер наклонился к аквариуму и постучал по стеклу.

— Но я не вижу Молли, — сказал он и повернулся к Скалли. Его лицо было таким по-детски капризным и расстроенным, что Скалли прыснула.

Как звали ту рыбку-перископа, которая таинственно исчезла из аквариума в конце марта, она понятия не имела.


End file.
